Cats and Flowers
by Kay-chan15
Summary: A dreamlike scene of peace. KanoneEyes, kind of. Maybe just KanoneEyes...further notes inside.


**Title:** Cats and Flowers  
**Pairing:** Kanone/Eyes, kind of (maybe Kanone-->Eyes instead...)  
**Notes:** Dedicated to konpyu-tamania. It's based around and inspired by the song 'Our House' by Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young, but is _not_ a song fic. If anyone would like to see the lyrics or get the song, contact me.

* * *

Cats and Flowers

There was a fire swelling in the fireplace, protecting them against the cold threatening to break in from outside the little house. Walking over, Kanone kneeled down and threw another log on top to keep it going strong, staring into it for a moment with a soft smile before turning his head to glance at Eyes across the room. The silver haired man was placing a small bouquet of flowers from their yard into a vase he had brought home that very day, purple to match the only thing they ever grew: irises.

Finished with that task, Eyes picked up a book from the table and walked over to sit down on the sofa, opening it and beginning to read without a word. Chuckling a little, Kanone straightened up again and walked over to the sofa as well, sitting down besides his lover before leaning over and lying down to rest his head on Eyes' lap. Pausing, Eyes raised his book a little so that he could glance down at Kanone, who just grinned innocently back up at him, before lowering it again and continuing reading.

Closing his eyes, Kanone was content to just revel in the peaceful quiet, listening to the barely there sounds of the fire's crackling and Eyes' soft breathing, until he finally said without opening them, "Ne, Eyes, play me something."

With a sigh, Eyes closed his book after marking his place again, setting it aside and looking down at Kanone. "I can't with you there," he pointed out.

Kanone sat up to allow Eyes to get off the couch, situating himself comfortably and facing the corner of the room where the grand piano sat, which Eyes now headed to. Sitting down on the bench in front of it, he set his fingers on the keys before pausing for a moment, seemingly thinking of which song to play. He glanced up at Kanone before finally beginning to play, and the brown haired man smiled. It was his favorite song.

As Eyes played, their two cats slowly crept out of hiding into the room, one by one jumping onto the couch and around Kanone to lie down. He absentmindedly pet each, concentrating on watching and listening to Eyes play for him.

Holding the keys down a little longer on the last beat, Eyes finally let them go and let the sound fade away, remaining sitting for another silent minute before standing and walking back over to the couch, cats, and Kanone without ceremony. Picking up the cat sitting beside Kanone instead of on his lap, he took its seat and set it on his own lap to pet it. Kanone raised an arm and tucked it around Eyes' shoulders, pulling him close.

"Careful, the cats," Eyes murmured even though they were fine, not at all disrupted by this usual show of affection between their owners, and continued petting the one on his lap.

"They're fine," Kanone replied smoothly. "Sit like this for awhile. At least five minutes." It was rare that Eyes would allow him too much time to do absolutely nothing but cuddle, especially when there were other things he wanted to be working on, as Kanone knew he did tonight. Reading and song writing and practicing and maybe some house work...Eyes preferred to keep himself busy.

"If you insist," Eyes said quietly, eyes closing slowly. Kanone just smiled at him, then down at their cats, then over at the vase of purple flowers, then at the flickering fire, and then all around the room. This was their house, their life, their love.

---

Brown eyes flicked open, the mind behind them instantly awake. He sat up and glanced around for a moment at the dinky hotel room he was currently staying in. Looking at the time, he decided that 4:30 AM was late enough to get up and slid out of bed to begin getting dressed. No way was he going to be able to get back to sleep after a dream like that.

Kanone walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water, grabbing a towel to wipe it off before glancing up at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Smirking at himself, he threw the towel down and left the small bathroom, walking with purpose over to the one window in the main room to throw it open and lean out. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds. He was finally in Japan.

Pulling back inside, he smiled again, thinking of one person in particular and recalling the dream he had just had.

"_Eyes, I'm coming."_


End file.
